


At the amusement park

by Dragontamereg



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Amusement Parks, BTT x reader, Other, Reader Insert, hetalia reader insert, i’m sorry If this offends your eyes., poorly written and self-indulgent fluff., this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontamereg/pseuds/Dragontamereg
Summary: A certain trio of nations (well, two nations and one ex-nation) go out to an amusement park with you, the reader! What hijinks will ensue? Does Prussia have a job? Will anyone convince France to get on a roller coaster? Read to find out! (Or don’t, it’s your choice.)





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, boys. Here we are!" Y/N exclaimed as the four friends stepped through the gates of the Heron lake amusement park. 

"So, what do you want to do first?” The young woman asked. “I know I'm riding the Phoenix II. Heh, two." She murmured. "Makes you wonder what happened to the first one."

Francis and Antonio shuddered at this, while Gilbert's grin only grew wider. 

“Well, I heard that some guy died When he fell off!” 

The albino replied, knowing full well that it wasn’t true. His attempt at scaring his other friends worked, as the two other men started stuttering about how “they just remembered their doctor told them to avoid intense rides”.

"who cares, as long as ve go on the Mind Eraser!" Gilbert laughed.

The other two males stared at each other in shock. 

"Erm... mis amigos, are you sure you want to go on a ride called the"Mind Eraser?" Toni asked. 

"HELL YEAH!" Gilbert and Y/N replied in unison. 

"Well," Francis began, "I've heard that the Observation tower is rather romantic~"

“Well of course you would say that... “ Y/N replied. “Personally, I think it’s way scarier than any roller coaster. I don’t like slow-moving, high-up things.”

At this, the blonde smirked. 

“Come now, Y/N, don’t be like that! And besides, if you’re scared, you can sit with moi~”

Y/N playfully punched the Frenchman in the arm, causing him to yelp in surprise.

“How about we go on a water ride!” 

Toni piped up, excitement in his voice.

“It’s hot out here, and we could cool off! Besides, they can be intense,”

Gilbert grinned at this.

“But still not too scary!”

Francis sighed in relief.

“Sounds like a plan!”  
Y/N said, causing a wide grin to appear on the Spaniard’s face.

And so, they went off to the log flume ride, “the sawmill”.

 

Do you want me to continue? Leave a comment! Thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

The four teens arrived at the sawmill, the smell of chlorine and over-priced carnival food lingering in the air. 

“Well, this is it.” Y/N murmured. “Looks kind of... rickety, doesn’t it.”

“Ja...” replied the self-proclaimed Prussian.

Another pause settled over the group, until the white-haired boy dashed off towards the queue.

“Guess we should follow him.” Y/N sighed, the others nodding in agreement. However, the moment they stepped into the line, Gilbert came dashing back out and ran behind the other three, yelling in frantic German.

“Hilfe! Mein Bruder ist hier, und er denkt, ich bin bei der Arbeit! Ich kann nicht von ihm gesehen werden!”

“Woah, slow down, amigo! What’s wrong?” Toni replied in a soothing tone to which Gilbert replied

“Ludwig! He’s here! He thinks I’m at work, and if he sees me here, I’m dead!”

The other three slowly turned to glare at him. 

Finally, Francis spoke up.

“Eh... mon ami... you never told us that you had a job.”

“Or that you would be working it today, for that matter.” Y/N chimed in.  
It was at that moment Gilbert knew...He screwed up.

“Well, no point complaining now.” Y/N sighed. “We may as well head off to another ride.” 

And thus, the four headed towards the great looming beast of a coaster that sat awaiting it’s prey near the back of the park.


End file.
